Die Gedanken eines Werwolfs
by MollyP
Summary: Was dachte Remus Lupin wohl, als Sirius Black plötzlich bei ihm vor der Tür steht?


Die Gedanken eines Werwolfs  
oder  
Geschichte 1 aus der Zwischenzeit  
von MollyP  
  
Inhalt: Remus Lupin berichtet aus der Zeit zwischen Bd.3 und Bd.5. Oder anders: was hat er wohl gedacht, als Sirius auf einmal vor seiner Tür steht?  
  
Rating: G12  
  
Feedback: Mollythedarkarts.de  
  
Disclaimer: Das Übliche: nichts gehört mir, ich lasse die Puppen nur etwas tanzen und verdiene nicht einmal Geld damit...   
  
Remus Lupin berichtet:  
  
Wenn ich behaupten würde, mir wäre es gut gegangen nachdem ich Hogwarts verließ, würde ich lügen. Es ging mir ganz und gar nicht gut.  
  
Ich war wieder da, wo ich ein Jahr vorher auch schon war: allein, arbeitslos und mein Haus hatte ein kaputtes Dach. Als ich mit meinen wenigen Koffern zu Haus ankam, schien die Sonne in den Flur – allerdings nicht durch die Fenster, deren Läden noch zu waren. Ein großes neues Loch sorgte für Licht und Frischluft. Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich irgendwann wirklich an Schicksalsschläge gewöhnt oder einfach nur resigniert. Ich ließ jedenfalls meine Koffer fallen und schrie aus voller Kehle.  
  
Eigentlich war ein Loch im Dach nichts, worüber ich mich sonst aufgeregt hätte. Aber in den letzten Wochen war es mir einfach zu viel geworden. Erst entwischt uns Peter die Ratte, dann entkommt Sirius nur um Haaresbreite den Dementoren, als Krönung sorgt mein „Freund"Severus dafür, daß ich meinen Job verliere und kaum zu Haus wartet neuer Ärger auf einen. Nein, in diesem Moment war mir einfach nur nach Schreien zumute. Und das tat ich. Bis ich heiser war.  
  
Danach öffnete ich die Fensterläden, zog die Decken von den Möbeln, räumte meine Koffer aus und ging hinunter ins Dorf, um mir Bretter für das Dach zu besorgen. Anscheinend hatten mich einige der Muggel vermisst. Im Supermarkt und in der Tischlerei war man zumindest erfreut, mich zu sehen. „Willkommen zu Hause, Mr Lupin!", begrüßte mich die Kassiererin und grinste breit, „Ist das Schuljahr schon um?"Ich nickte und verfrachtete die Lebensmittel in meinen Rucksack. Ich hätte nie erwähnen sollen, daß ich eine Anstellung als Internatslehrer bekommen hatte. Das machte die Rückkehr nur noch unerfreulicher.  
  
In London hatte ich fast mein gesamtes Gehalt von dem Jahr in Hogwarts in Muggelgeld umgetauscht – ich war der einzige Zauberer weit und breit, denn einen Werwolf wollte niemand in seiner Nachbarschaft haben. Die Muggel wahrscheinlich auch nicht, aber denen mußte ich das ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie mich eher in eine ihrer Irrenanstalten eingewiesen als ernst zu nehmen. Das Problem war nur, daß es mir strengstens untersagt war, für Muggel zu arbeiten. Einen Job hätte ich da wohl eher finden können als unter den Zauberern. So war ich der komische Kauz der mitten im Wald lebte.  
  
Mit den neuen Brettern und Dachpappe unter dem Arm verließ ich das Dorf und sobald ich außer Sicht war, apparierte ich nach Haus – zu meiner Bruchbude, die eigentlich nur noch der eine oder andere Zauber beisammen hielt. Ich reparierte das Dach, legte mit Hilfe von Flora Fauna's „Der schnelle Gartenzauber"meine Gemüsebeete wieder an und saß noch lang vorm Haus und dachte nach.  
  
Das war mein erster Tag zurück in der Verbannung.  
  
Als am nächsten Tag ein gewaltiger Uhu mir ein Paket brachte, war ich darauf ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich vorbereitet. Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore Snape angewiesen, mir nun immer den Wolfbanntrank zu brauen – und da Severus über die Sommerferien zu verreisen gedachte, bekam ich eine Zwei – Monats – Ration geschickt. Ein Lächeln konnte ich nicht unterdrücken: ich wußte, was für eine Arbeit der Trank bedeutete und Snape tat das bestimmt nicht freiwillig oder gar gern... Wenigstens etwas. Ich schickte den Uhu gleich mit einem Dankesbrief zurück – an Snape persönlich!  
  
Ein paar Tage später kam der erste Brief von Sirius. Es ginge ihm gut und er wäre in Sicherheit – vorläufig. Ich antwortete und sandte den bunten Vogel, den er geschickt hatte, nach einer Erholungspause zurück. Seinen Brief verbrannte ich, damit bei der nächsten Überprüfung vom Ministerium nicht auch noch Ärger aus dieser Richtung auf mich zukam. Wir schrieben uns relativ regelmäßig in der nächsten Zeit, das Ministerium war sehr zufrieden, daß ich nun immer einen Vorrat Banntrank im Haus hatte und bis auf die Tatsache, daß ich kaum einen Job fand war alles friedlich und eigentlich sogar besser als vorher.  
  
Auch Dumbledore schrieb mir ebenfalls öfters und schusterte mir wie schon früher kleine Aufträge und Jobs zu – nie für lang aber lang genug, um mich einigermaßen über Wasser halten zu können. Und fast ein Jahr später stand Sirius mit seinem Hippogreif vor der Tür: „Hallo Moony!"  
  
Ich war nicht gering überrascht: „Was willst du denn hier?"  
  
„Was für eine nette Begrüßung! Dumbledore schickt mich. Ich soll mich hier eine Weile verstecken.", antwortete Sirius und drängte sich an mir vorbei ins Haus.  
  
Zwei riesige Augen starrten mich an und aus dem nicht weniger riesigen Schnabel kam ein fragendes Krächzen. „Und was ist mit deinem Transportmittel?", fragte ich und hatte Mühe, die Beherrschung zu bewahren. Von Sirius war ich schon immer die verrücktesten Sachen gewohnt, aber nun übertraf er sich selbst.  
  
Mein „Gast"schaute sich um und antwortete: „Hm... dein Haus ist ein bißchen klein für Buckbeak. Wenn wir ihn im Garten..."  
  
„Nichts: Garten! Und du auch nichts Haus!", entrüstete ich mich, „Ich weiß nicht was Dumbledore sich dabei denkt, aber hier tauchen in unregelmäßigen Abständen Kontrolleure vom Ministerium auf!"Ich warf die Tür hinter mir zu und wandte mich an Sirius: „Falls es noch nicht zu dir nach Afrika vorgedrungen war: die Gesetze gegen Werwölfe haben sich hier extrem verschärft! Die brauchen nur den geringsten Anlass und schon sitze ICH in Askaban!"  
  
Fassungslos sah ich mit an, wie Sirius sich über mein Abendessen her machte. „Und einen geflohenen Häftling und sein rechtskräftig zum Tode verurteilten Hippogreif zu beherbergen wäre nicht gerade nur ein Kavaliersdelikt!"  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte den Rest Rührei hinunter, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß. Das schmeckt übrigens gut – wo hast du kochen gelernt?"  
  
Ich holte tief Luft – mehrmals. Es brachte kaum etwas, aber wenigstens konnte ich antworten ohne zu Schreien: „Lenk jetzt nicht ab. Ich meine es ernst! Ich kann euch hier nicht unterbringen!"  
  
Das Kratzen vor der Tür sagte mir, daß der Hippogreif gerade dabei war, meinen Garten zu zerpflücken und die Hühner gackerten hysterisch, als sich das Vieh in Richtung Hühnerstall aufmachte.  
  
Sirius streckte sich genüßlich bevor er aufstand und das Untier einfing. Nicht ohne ihm jedoch zwei meiner Legehennen als Imbiß zu lassen. „Wir bringen ihn in den Wald. Er wird das schon verstehen, nicht wahr?"Er tätschelte den blutverschmierten Schnabel und erwähnte beiläufig: „Harry hat übrigens gesehen, wie Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. Fudge bezweifelt das und will nichts unternehmen, aber Dumbledore ruft den Orden wieder ins Leben. Es wird also recht munter werden in der nächsten Zeit!"  
  
Was sollte ich darauf noch entgegnen?  
  
Buckbeak versteckten wir daraufhin im Wald – er war darüber nicht besonders erfreut aber in meinem Garten wäre er etwas auffällig gewesen. Abgesehen davon, daß von meinem Garten kaum etwas übrig geblieben wäre. Und Sirius hatte die glänzende Idee, in seiner Animagusgestalt als Hund bei mir zu bleiben. „Jeder liebt Hunde! Und jeder braucht einen Hund!", erklärte er mir triumphierend auf dem Rückweg zu meinem Haus und bevor ich ihn noch irgendetwas über Harry und Voldemort fragen konnte, hechelte mich ein riesiger schwarzer Hund an.  
  
„Klasse! Ein Fiffi für den Werwolf! Als ob ich das Geld hätte, euch beide mit durchzufüttern! Wenn der Hippogreif im Wald anfängt zu jagen, wird das Ministerium darauf aufmerksam. Und wenn ich plötzlich einen Hund habe, werden sie noch mißtrauischer!", grummelte ich vor mich hin, „Als ob das noch ginge! Und was ist jetzt mit Voldemort? Sabber mich nicht an sondern sag es mir!"Ich war wirklich etwas wütend.  
  
Diesen Abend verbrachten Sirius und ich bei geschlossenen Fensterläden im Haus und er berichtete mir alles, was er wußte. Das war vorläufig das letzte Mal, daß er in Menschengestalt war.  
  
Und so Sirius fristete vorerst sein Leben als Hund bei mir. Ich wußte schon, warum ich nie Haustiere hatte! Der Riesenköter fraß mir die Haare vom Kopf, war überall im Weg und als die Kontrolleure das nächste Mal kamen mußte ich ihn an die Kette legen. Kurz bevor ich ernsthaft in Erwägung zog Sirius eigenhändig zu erwürgen kam eine Nachricht von Dumbledore: sie hatten das Stammhaus der Familie Black wieder entdeckt – was den Blutsverwandten anscheinend nicht gelungen war. Sirius konnte ausziehen, wie wunderbar!  
  
Dachten wir zuerst. Dann kamen wir in einer Nacht zum Grimmaulds Place Nr. 12 und ich konnte nur noch stöhnen. Wenn ich mein Haus für eine Bruchbude gehalten hatte – dieses Haus übertraf es bei Weitem. „Seit wann lebt hier niemand mehr? Hundert Jahre? Oder sind es gar Tausend? Das ist eine Ruine – kein Haus!", entfuhr es mir und Sirius grummelte Unverständliches, als wir Buckbeak in eines der oberen Stockwerke verfrachteten. Vielleicht war es auch verständlich, nur konnte ich es durch das Gekreische des Porträts im Erdgeschoß nicht verstehen.  
  
„Was sagtest du?", fragte ich sicherheitshalber nach und er fauchte: „Es sind nur 15 Jahre, klar? Und es soll das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens werden – also werden wir uns beeilen müssen mit aufräumen!"  
  
„Das werden wir allein kaum schaffen, mein Freund!", sagte ich und schob mit aller Kraft das Hinterteil des protestierenden Hippogreifs durch die Tür von seiner neuen Unterkunft.  
  
„Ich weiß.", machte sich eine Stimme hinter uns bemerkbar und mit gezückten Zauberstäben fuhren wir herum – doch es war nur Direktor Dumbledore, „Darum werden die Weasleys euch auch helfen. Sie sind schon auf dem Weg hierher und Hermine Granger begleitet sie."  
  
„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Sirius, „Er kann jetzt bei mir wohnen – für immer!"  
  
„Selbst wenn ich keine Sympathien für Potter empfinde, so würde ich dennoch davon abraten, ihn in dieses Haus zu bringen", schnarrte eine uns nur zu bekannte Stimme aus dem Dunkeln des Treppenhauses und Snape kam die Treppe empor, „Hier sind einige wirklich interessante gemeingefährliche Sachen!"Er hob verächtlich die Augenbraue, als der oberste Pfosten des Geländers nach seinen Fingern schnappte.  
  
Sirius hingegen hob seinen Zauberstab nun in Snape's Richtung und ich seufzte. „Was will DER hier?", fragte Sirius mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.  
  
„Severus arbeitet wie wir alle für den Orden.", antwortete Dumbledore, „Und Harry ist momentan bei seinen Verwandten sicherer als hier – da hat Severus Recht!"  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachten wir zusammen mit den Weasleys und Hermine damit, das Haus etwas weniger gefährlich zu machen. Die ersten Treffen fanden statt und es kam zu dem Zwischenfall mit den Dementoren, die Harry angriffen. Sirius wollte sein Patenkind sofort holen und es war äußerst schwierig, ihn davon abzuhalten, das Haus zu verlassen. „Bei allen Elementen, Sirius Black, du bist der größte Dummkopf den ich kenne!", schrie Mrs Weasley und wir stimmten ihr alle ausnahmslos zu. Als sie jedoch Mundungus Fletcher bei seinem nächsten Besuch zur Schnecke machte, konnte ich nicht bei allem von ihr gesagten zustimmen.  
  
„Es wird Zeit, daß Harry zu euch kommt!", sagte Dumbledore beim nächsten Treffen zu uns und organisierte die Leute, die letztendlich zum Privet Drive flogen.  
  
Der Rest ist Geschichte!  
  
ENDE 


End file.
